Xiaolin Ghost
by Halfas Rule
Summary: Danny wants to have a 'normal' spring break. Too bad the Xiaolin warriors stop by his town looking for the mysterious ShenGong. Xiaolin Showdown and Danny Phantom crossover. DxS fluff
1. ShenGong

Hi everyone. I'm Halfas Rule. This is my first fan fiction and I'm hoping to do a good job on it. Remember constructive criticism and ideas. Nobody likes it when someone says "this sucks".

Summary: Danny is looking forward to a nice 'normal' spring break. No bullies, no detention, and especially no homework. Too bad that the Xiolin warriors are looking for him. Is there more to him than his ghost powers?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Danny Phantom and the Xiolin Showdown characters. I do own however the plot line and any character that doesn't sound like they came from the TV shows.

* * *

Chapter 1

Shen-Gong

"Tell me why are we training for the 3rd week in a row?" a boy with brown scraggly hair with a red shirt, white pants, and a blue belt said.

An extremely small bald boy walking by on his fingers replied, "Because all the Shen-Gong-Wu have been collected by either us or Jack Spicer."

"This is more boring than the time me and my family watched my Uncle Otis feed a cow and nothing is more boring than that," a boy with a cowboy hat and the same attire as the other two remarked.

"We must keep training for when a new Shen-Gong-Wu does reveal itself we kick Spicer's smooshy behind," the smallest monk said. Everybody put their head down and shook it in shame. Ever since they came he had been trying to say modern sayings and screwing them up better than anybody.

"At least it's better than what he used to say," smirked Raimundo. Suddenly the only girl member of the group perked up.

"You know it might be a good time for a vacation." Everybody completely lost themselves in thought as they imagined what they could do at the places the wanted to go to. Their thought bubbles bursted when an all too familiar voice snapped them back to reality.

"Evil does not rest. You must keep training to become dragons of your element," Master Fung quoted for the billionth time.

"Come on Fungmister. We've been training for weeks. The last Shen-Gong-Wu that revealed itself was 1 month ago. Don't we at least deserve some time off? Besides what are the odds of a Shen-Gong-Wu revealing itself." His streak was going well until a little green gecko slithered up holding a scroll in its arms.

"Hey guys! Something new just revealed itself!" the little lizard proclaimed.

"You just had to open you big, fat mouth Rai," Kimiko dryly said with a sarcastic face. Picking up the scroll from Dojo she scanned it with an inquisitive face. "What's a Shen-Gong?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied with a grin on his face. "A Shen-Gong is a one of a kind weapon. It has the powers of other Shen-Gong-Wu combined together to form it."

"In the wrong hands it can destroy whole cities and cause devastation to the world. We must get to it first before…" His narrowing blue eyes told Raimundo the jokester of the group it was his queue to say that famous line.

"Before the world falls into chaos for 5,000 years or something like that. It's been so long since we've had to save the world that I'm loosing my touch." The group stared at him with menacing eyes telling him that it was way too serious to be joking around. The small dragon blinked and looked around him at the tension that was building up and decided that this was a better time to get them on their journey. With his thoughts thinking of a big dragon he bulged becoming longer, bigger, and scarier to a normal person.

"All aboard the Dojo express. Next stop Amity Park." Everyone completely forgot why they were starring at Raimundo and climbed onto the emerald green, overgrown lizard. Then sucking in a deep breath he flew diagonally into the air then leveled off to their destination.

* * *

"Were here," the large dragon growled. Everyone woke up from their long journey. Flying on the dragon is very uncomfortable, especially if you didn't know how. Slowly everyone sat up surveying the town below where the one-of-a-kind Shen-Gong was hiding. "Everybody, welcome to Amity Park. My nose is itching really bad. That Shen-Gong is here somewhere so we have to search fast before any unexpected visitors came by to say hello," he sniffed as he said it. With each sniff his nose seemed to be getting redder and bigger.

"Not really much to look at," Kim said looking below trying to find some hi-tech things.

"Who cares about that? There's shen down there and it's our duty to get it." Rai's eyes were full of arrogance as he was thinking about how Master Fung would reward him for finding it and stopping evil in it's tracks single handedly. Girls would adore him. Muscles would sprout out of him like weeds. He would be the most famous...ahem. His line of thoughts stop dead in its tracks as he looked around and saw they were on solid ground and he was making muscles in front of an old box warehouse.

"Welcome back to the real world Rai," Kimiko said with a smirk on her face. A loud crash came from one of the warehouses, but none of them noticed as Kimiko was beating the living daylights out of Raimundo at the moment.

* * *

"Why of all days did he want to become the Ghost of Everything?" A boy with white hair and a black and white hazmat suit was flying through the air while dodging an assortment of supplies for the city.

"Beware! For instead of square cardboard, I shall give you the wrath of my cit-ies su-pp-lie-sss," he read off of a random box he was dumping out and badly controlling the objects towards Danny.

"Great just what I need, a bigger annoyance than usual. Are you ready Sam?!" The ghost boy looked towards a girl who was almost entirely dressed in black climbing and getting off boxes that were moving.

"Just about there Danny!" she replied. The boy looked at her. Ever since his eyes opened up to her he had been easily distracted during everything he did which got him in trouble most of the time. The Box Ghost (Hey!) I mean... the Ghost of Everything took this chance to squash his hated enemy. Danny was hit with a humungous TV and was flung against the wall. Carefully he got up and looked towards the Box... I mean the Ghost of Everything.

"You can't outsmart the greatest...Ahhh!" A blue light had appeared and surrounded the ghost pulling him in. In an effort to prove he was just as good as any other ghost he shouted, "You haven't seen the last of me ghost child. I will come back and ...mmmmm!" The cap was closed onto the lid of the thermos silencing the BOX GHOST (you will not complain about what I call you okay Box Ghost...Okay). Floating up into the air the 14 year old flew to the retro-vegetarian Goth girlfriend. Gently he kissed her on the cheek smiling and staring into her purple eyes (those who don't think that Sam and Danny should be together must really hate me right now).

"Thanks Sam. You were great." Out of the wreckage of boxes crawled out an African-American boy with glasses and a backpack.

"Hey what about ME!" he shouted towards the lovebirds. Slowly the ghost boy came down with Sam holding her bridal style and gently put her on her feet.

"You mean you want me to kiss you on your cheek, stare dreamily into your eyes, say thank you, and carry you bridal style in the air and back onto you feet?" Danny said playingly. Tucker blinked and shuddered.

"I pass on everything, but the thank you. Besides the only dreamy look I get is from my babies." With that he took ten pdas from his pocket and started rubbing them against his cheek. The other two rolled their eyes in annoyance knowing full well of their friend's obsession over technology.

"Come on guys. I have to get home before 4:00 pm. My parents say they have a new weapon the want to demonstrate and want us to be there." Immediately he thought what it could be. If it were some sort of tracker it would say he was ghost! He was hoping for nothing like that. Soon two white rings appeared at his waist before they left through the doors. They moved in opposite directions revealing a white shirt with a little bit of red, blue jeans, and oversized red sneakers. They walked out into the sun showing a small town with a sign saying Amity Park. They walked towards a house with a giant UFO on the top and a huge sign that said Fenton Works. The blue door of the house bursted open letting out a yellow beam that hit Danny Fenton in the stomach and forced him backwards; his body hitting the cement. He groaned as Sam knelt down and put his head on her knees.

"Sorry Danny!" A large, bear-sized man in an orange test pilot suit came running out of the house accompanied by a woman in a teal suit with red goggles. "I don't understand Maddie. Just about any tracking device we make for ghost it targets itself against Danny. I mean how weird is that."

"Mr. Fenton," Sam said. "What exactly does that new weapon of yours do?"

"It's suppose to emit a yellow beam that goes straight to the nearest ghost rendering it helpless until we dissect it apart MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!" The three covered their ears at the last few words. So far their luck was holding up and Danny's parents didn't suspect a thing about Danny's ghost status. Hopefully their luck would keep holding. When Danny tried to move he winced in pain. Sam saw this and gently pushed him into the position he had been in and kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

"Are all American cities like this Clay?" the bald monk asked the sturdy cowboy.

"Not all of them. You remember New York? Well some cities are like that while some are small like this." All of a sudden the little green lizard in his extended arm looked down in disappointment.

"I lost the scent. Boy I need to invent a Shen-Gong-Wu finder," he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"It's okay Dojo. I'm sure if we keep looking we'll find it," the girl comforted. "Besides that gave me enough time to do some research about Amity Park and I think you're going to like what I've found." Everyone stared inquisitively at her signaling her to continue. "Well, get this. Amity Park is supposed to be ghost central. They have a ghost attack 24/7. Two #1 ghost experts live here protecting the town. They're Maddie and Jack Fenton. They come up with all sorts of ghost specialty weaponry to keep the ghouls at bay. But they're not the ones who keep fighting the ghost. A so-called 'ghost boy' fights off the ghost. He used to be public enemy #1, but now 2/3 of the population deem him the greatest thing that ever happened to them." She looked up to see her fellow companions reaction to the news.

"Ghosts? I thought ghost didn't exist," all three said in unison.

"Ya," Dojo explained. "It's one of those rare cases where we find a way to let the ghost out of limbo. They roam around looking for trouble to release their suffering. It's like a house party where all the guest weren't invited."

"Whoever he is he sounds like a good guy." Clay remarked.

"Forget about the ghost. What about the Shen?" an impatient Raimundo asked.

"Nothing about a strange object walking through the streets of town if that's what ya mean," she replied.

* * *

"How's your head Danny?" a worried Sam asked.

"Since I got off the pavement, better. Ohh. I wish my dad wouldn't do that," he said moaning.

"Good. Now I can stop worrying so much." He looked up at her with a puzzled face.

"Since when do you worry so much?" She rolled her eyes at the question, thinking it was obvious. She was about to say something when a blue mist came out of Danny's mouth. She shook her head in annoyance. For the past few days, ghosts had been attacking him non-stop giving him hardly anytime to take a break. A black shadow swiftly moved through the backpack causing the thermos to become rusty and broken. A little red warning started blinking. The cap came off allowing the BOX GHOST to escape.

"AH HA! YOUR CYLINDER PRISON CANNOT HOLD ME! FOR NOW I BOX GHOST IS BACK TO MY OLD EVIL WAYS!" with that he fazed through the door and went out onto the street.

"Alright. First the Shadow and then the Box Ghost."

* * *

"What is that thing?!" an exhausted Raimundo asked.

"I don't know, but what ever it is it just fazes though our attacks and walks away without a scratch. SEISMIC KICK! EARTH" The cowboy slams his foot into the ground forcing slabs of the road to fly into the air on a collision coarse at the poltergeist. The ghost seeing this attack quickly turns intangible and laughs evilly. Kimiko just stared as the pile of rock landed behind her.

"How do we hurt something that can't be hurt?" she asked hoping someone had an idea that would work against this restless spirit.

"Maybe if we all attack it at once it won't see all of us coming," Rai suggested. Quickly all the monks formed a circle around the Box Ghost. Leaping with precision they all attacked the ghost, but failed as once again the spirit went intangible allowing all of them to crash into each other and fall to the ground.

"Beware! For you can't touch me with your fancy moves and kar-a-te kicks!" he shouted happy that he could finally defeat an enemy.

"If you guys don't hurry up Jack Spicer might come and get to the Shen-Gong before you," the little green lizard nagged. Further behind him an unmistakable figure flew into view, stumbling upon the fight. Not sure if he should say anything he decided to say the first thing on his mind.

"Are you guys Chinese tourist?"

* * *

I would like to dedicate this story to one of the best teachers I've ever had, Mr. Metzler, who tragically died yesterday afternoon in an accident.

Right now I don't feel so happy inside since I find out my favorite teacher died. Oh well. Give me reviews and ideas especially ideas on which ghost should be in this story and which enemies (or allies) from Xiolin Showdown should make a guest star appearance.


	2. Meeting

Sorry I haven't downloaded anything for a while. I have been having some family issues and a major case of writer's block. Thanks to those who gave suggestions on which bad guys should be in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line and any one I make up. Curse Butch Harman for canceling Danny Phantom! Curse You!

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting

"Great Ghost of Dashi! Is that who I think it is?" Omi stared wide-eyed at Danny as he just floated there running his hand through his pure white hair. 'He looks like a normal kid except for the fact that he's flying. What a very strange outfit. Do all ghost dress as weirdly as him?'

"It can't be. I know what all those news reports said and what and what Dojo said about restless spirits, but honestly I thought it was just an urban legend!" an astonished Raimundo stared open-mouthed at the floating poltergeist. He was skimming his outfit. 'Black hazmat suit with a white collar, gloves, boots, belt, and D symbol outlining a black P symbol. This guy is pretty weird'.

"Um, nice to meet you too," Phantom said running his hand through his pure white hair.

"Excuse me! Have you forgotten about me? The greatest ghost in all the ghost zone does not deserve to be ingnorrrrrr!" Happily wanting to get rid of a really big annoyance, Phantom pulled out the Fenton Thermos before the box ghost realized that they were paying attention to them. Before he was pulled in by the white light he did his usual ranting on how 'I will have my revenge!'

"Dude, you're a square!" Phantom capped the thermos and was about to fly away when he realized that he had company.

"Wow! In all the adventures that we've been on I've never seen anything like that. It reminds me of the time my Uncle Otis sucked up all the food at the family rodeo," the young cowboy said under his cowboy hat.

"Yah! What else can you do?" Kimiko joined in.

"Trade secret. Ghosts usually show off what they can do when they're usually attacking you." The poltergeist looked around, apparently looking for a clock to what time it is.

"What's that in you hand? It looks like some highly sophisticated Shen-Gong-Wu." Dojo had just noticed the small cylinder shape in his hands even though everyone saw him suck the other ghost into it. In the distance a clock rings signifying it's 12 o'clock.

"Sorry I have to chat and run. I have to be somewhere right now. Places to go. Things to enjoy in your after life. See ya." He flew higher into the air and disappeared right before their eyes.

"He's gone! Maybe he used the shroud of shadows." Kimiko looked over at Raimundo and shook her head in annoyance. It took her 2 hours to explain what ghost are, what can they do, and where do they come from and his mind still hadn't grasped onto the concept. She was expecting that from Omi.

"Rai, in a town who's urban legend is actually true, then there's plenty more where that thing came from." She smirked at that annoyed face Raimundo always made when his mind finally kicked it into gear.

"If there are more creatures like that then how are we going to find the Shen-Gong?" Omi's pathetic puppy dog eyes kicked in, a sure sign that still had a lot to learn.

"Maybe there's something in the scroll that will give us more info to find the shen. Well, is there Dojo." From is tall height he looked down at the little green dragon who had just slithered back from his hiding place carrying a scroll.

"Why actually yes. About 10,000 years after its creation it will somehow fuse with a living force allowing it to manipulate its powers becoming one. After a certain period of time they will become inseparatable even in the after life. It brings a whole new meaning to 'Till death do us part," Dojo finished. "So in other words we better hope 1. That we find it before it fuses with another living force. 2. If it has fused with one that it's one our side. 3. That we can still separate the two. You never know how long it takes for them to completely fuse. It can range from one week to 10,000 years."

"So when will this happen?" Raimundo cocked his head to one side as he said this.

"Well, it was created about... 10,001 years ago." As Dojo said this he was counting on his claws with a glum look on his face.

"You mean this happened last year! How are we going to find it then?" Omi was running around in circles with his hands on his head while locals passed by looking at the strange child.

"Dojo! Why didn't you tell us earlier." Four annoyed kids were walking around the park while a little green lizard backed away from them.

"I forgot okay. Do you know how much pressure there is in making sure the balance of good and evil doesn't tip the wrong way?!" Dojo shouted making them back off a little.

"That's not the worst part about it Dojo. Why couldn't you sense it last year? Whenever a Shen-Gong is activated you sense it immediately." All four stared at him after Kimiko asked him as he sat there in deep thought. Before he could answer there was a scream as a giant bean come out of the sky and landed squarely in the park.

"Hannibal Bean!" They got in a fighting stance ready for any thing. The giant bean turned slowly toward them with a wicked smile that had teeth so rotten dentist screamed at the sight of them.

"Ah, the xiaolin monks. So your also here for the Shen-Gong. Ha! Usually by now I would be taking is from you, but I see that you don't have it yourself. Trouble finding it?" the bean retorted. (Excuse me? My name is not bean. If you're going to call me that than do it with a capitol B. It's either that or Hannibal Bean. Look, I'm the writer. Either you get kicked out of the story in some way or you cooperate and don't say a peep until the end of the story. That goes for the rest of you! Okay!) The dragons in training just glared at him as he laughed evilly. "Thought so. Since there's competition for finding it then I brought some friends to entertain you while I look." The ground started shaking as he started transforming every rock he could find using the Moby Morpher (Is that how you spell it) into some sort of creature ready to do his evil bidding. "Have a good time." With that he started hopping out of the park following the screaming crowd. Once he knew he was out of their sight he transformed into a civilian and ran looking for the Shen-Gong.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late. I ran into a big annoyance." Danny had just come out of an alley. Some people were walking by looking at him like he just come out of a space ship, but decided that it was just him being a teenager, a strange one at that.  
"I'm guessing that it was the Box Ghost. If so, what took ya! We barely managed to get away from our parents to get to the movie. And speaking of, we're going to be late!" Tucker nearly leaped up when he looked at his watch. 

"Yah! What gives. Usually the Box Ghost takes five minutes tops to defeat. So there must be more to this story than there is," Sam stared at him with her violet eyes knowing he would crack under her gaze.

"Okay fine. I met these kids that the Box Ghost was attacking and they weren't scared of me at all. When I first arrived on the scene it looked like they were attacking the Box Ghost instead of running away from him. They were also deeply interested in me." Danny looked at his friends as they bought their movie tickets and walked inside the movie theater.

"You know if they're interested in you then they must be ghost hunters sent by Vlad to kidnap you and take you to him so that he can make you his son," all of a sudden her eyes softened as she thought about what could happen to her boyfriend.

"You know we're still standing outside the actual theater itself. Let's go inside to see the movie and forget that any of us mention Vlad. Besides, it's summer break and you're supposed to take a break from ghost hunting and anything related to it." Tucker was bouncing on his toes as he saw the doors almost close.

"Okay." They all walked towards the doors before they closed and enjoyed their movie for the time being. Outside people started running into the movie theater trying to get away from whatever the creatures were. Most of the teenagers stood closer to the glass windows hoping they would get a glimpse of their favorite super hero. The three ran out from the theater to see what everyone was screaming about.

"What's going on? Can anybody tell me?" Sam yelled at some of the people they knew who were looking outside in fear.

"Some super gross, giant bean come out of nowhere and started attacking people. I hope Invisi-Bill comes to save the day," Paulina giggled in delight. The three sighed at the sound of the horrible named the town dubbed Danny since he was first discovered. Nobody noticed as Danny slipped away and found a back exit out of the theater. Only two pairs of glowing eyes watched him from the shadows as he transformed into his alter ego Danny Phantom and flew away towards the fight.

* * *

Writer: Does anybody have a problem with how I call you in the story. 

Characters: No.

Writer: I guess it was a good thing that I used the Box Ghost as an example for what would happen if you interrupted my story.

Box Ghost: I resent you hitting me with a bolt of lightning outside of the story.

* * *

Once again I remind you readers to PLEASE USE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.

Also, I want to know if you think Danny's parents should find out his secret.

Halfas Rule


	3. Family

Okay. For those of you who wait for me to update thanks for being loyal supporters. Keep those reviews coming. I don't care if it's a tip, answer to a question, or just a comment just type it and I'll be happy. Just leave out the flames and give me constructive criticism if necessary. Onto the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting Family

Phantom flew above the buildings, while looking at the park from which everybody was running from. Then a voice called over his headphone he was wearing.

"Any sign of a ghost yet Danny," an emotionless voice asked over the connection. On that end people were trying to get as far back away from the doors while at the same time trying to see what was happening.

"Nothing so far. All I see is a bunch of screaming people. No rockets, attacking technology, or even flying boxes. Though there seems to be a lot of flying dirt in the park. Which ghost do you think it is?" Danny kept looking behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed. He kept getting this strange feeling that someone was watching him and he couldn't shake it off. It almost felt like some sort of animal lurked in the shadows. Once he saw two yellow, reptilian eyes in an alley and when he blinked they disappeared.

"Well, it doesn't remind me of any ghost we've met before. Most of the ghosts take the fight to you," Sam replied. As she was saying this a human that looked like Hannibal Bean but with legs ran by while using the Moby Morpher to create more rock monsters. People in the movie theater started screaming for their lives catching the rock monsters attention as it slowly started walking towards them. Sam and Tucker turned towards the door and finally noticed the monsters.

"Danny, we have a situation here," Tucker nervously said into his earphones.

"Tucker, could this wait? I finally discovered why everybody so scared." Danny turned his attention back to the middle of the park. He just floated there dumbstruck at the sight of the four kids, he saw earlier that day, leaping high into the air and using strange devices that had magical powers while fighting off monsters made out of stone, which he noted were not glowing. Danny was amazed at how high these kids could jump and take the hits without dying.

"Well, at least it's not ghosts this time. That would only render the Fenton thermos useless in this occasion," he muttered to no one in particular. With that said he flew in amongst them all and joined the fight finding it extremely difficult to launch an attack without all the rock heads coming into attack him. "Great. Monsters who work as a team." After repeatedly getting knocked around he decided to try out his newest power. Quickly, he focused on the cold deep inside of him and started blowing a light blue. His body temperature dropped rapidly as he started firing ice beams at all the rocks, freezing them to the core. Then the Xiaolin warriors attacked their frostbitten opponents and shattered them on impacted. The Xiaolin warriors looked around to see who it was that froze their opponents. After looking around a little they noticed Phantom glowing a light blue floating away.

"Thanks for the help. That made it a lot easier," Raimundo said trying to get Phantom's attention. Phantom slowly turned around to see who was talking to him when he found the four warriors smiling back at him. He decided that for once he wasn't going to get on the wrong foot and took the invitation to start a conversation.

"It was no problem. I needed to practice with that power anyway." He stood there not sure whether to trust them or not while he ran his hand through his pure white hair. "Well, if this continues we might see each other more often than I see the two ghost hunters. By the way, I never got your names."

"I'm Kimiko," the only girl out of the four started. "The small one is Omi, the big one is Clay, and the cocky one is Raimundo," she said while pointing at each one.

"Hey! I resent that!" Rai practically screamed at her. Danny smiled at the retort his closes friend would always say. Then a thought occurred to him.

'I've never actually learned someone's name in ghost form like this. Usually I figure it out on my own or they shout it at me while they try to shoot me down.' He chuckled at this as he started to float away. The others turned towards him wondering where he was going. Kimiko turned to the others and called for a group huddle.

"Guys, maybe we can ask he for help. He knows the town better than us so he would know where some of the best places to look." Raimundo looked uneasy. He had never met someone who could take down rock monsters with such ease as he did. Dojo then started getting a twitch in the nose, which everyone noticed and backed off just in case he breathed fire while sneezing.

"Every time we're around that guy my allergies start acting up. If I didn't know any better, he might have the Shen Gong," Dojo said through some sniffles but found no one was paying attention as they agreed that they could use Phantom's help.

"Wait! I have an idea. What if you help us find the Shen Gong and we'll help you with whatever you want," Omi shouted while pointing at Phantom. Instead of the reaction Omi always thinks people will have Phantom had that same confused look everybody that encountered Omi always had. Pure confusion.

Phantom thought about it for a little and replied, "I guess. Only tell me what the heck a Sheen Gong is and we'll call it even." Before they could start to explain what it was a scream was heard in the distance that sent chills down Phantom's spine. "Oh no! Sam!"

The others struggled to keep up with him as he flew away only keeping up once they got on Dojo. They looked below them at the damaged street only to find that the theater was under attack from more rock monsters with two teenagers struggling to protect the people who were inside.

"Well Hannibal definitely didn't want anybody to follow him if attacked the residents. I wonder just how powerful any of our enemies would be if they got their hands on that Shen Gong. There might be enough power to slice the earth in half!" Omi exclaimed jumping down to protect the teens.

Just as he was about to do his signature move Phantom flew through and froze everyone of his opponents and smash them using his ghost ray. He then flew down grabbed the two teenagers around the waists and flew them off towards a building with a giant UFO on top and dropped them off following the path of destruction while freezing every single rock monster on his way. Omi just stood there among the wreckage with jealousy boiling up once again.

"He is such a show-off! I could've handled all those rock monsters all by myself! Are you sure we can trust him Kimiko. You're a girl so you might have trusted the wrong person," Omi stated while slowly becoming green. Kimiko looked at Omi about to give him a piece of her mind when Clay decided to intervene.

"Look he's coming back. Let's just see what he wants and help him out. Besides this is his town and he has always protected it so he probably isn't used to someone else wanting to protect it." After Clay said that Phantom flew down to the ground.

"Whoever was causing all this trouble is long gone. I've destroyed all the rock monsters in the city." Phantom once again turned around and floated away. This time no one tried to stop him because for now his work was done.

"Well now that the city is safe we can start looking for the Shen Gong." Raimundo started to walk towards the direction of Phantom when a certain dragon finally got the attention of everyone.

"Excuse me! Finally! Tonight is a full moon and it's not just any full moon but the second full moon of the month."

"And this is bad why?" Raimundo asked with an impatient face.

"You don't understand do you?" Raimundo scowled as precious time was being wasted on just sitting there and talking. "Well, I'll explain it in a way a simple minded person like you can understand. Dragons can't use any of their heightened senses during 2nd full moons because that is a time for us to heal. All our energy is focused on that one goal. Why do you think dragons live for so long? Certainty not using anti-aging cream."

"So where are we gonna stay so that Dojo can… heal himself?" Kimiko asked looking at her friends.

"I just remembered that I have kin here. They're the Fentons. My dad's brother name's Jack and I think his wife's name is Maddie. My dad say they're cooky scientist who are the outcast of our family since they never took an interest in the family business. They live here in this town somewhere."

"I'm going to say they live in that house," Raimundo said while pointing towards the UFO house.

"What makes you say that?"

"For two things: Clays dad says that they're cooky and there is a freakin' sign the size of Texas with their name on it!" All eyes moved towards the sign and agreed that would be the place if any that the Fentons would stay at. Cautiously walking to the front door Clay nervously knocked on it without making the door fall over. The others noticed how nervous he was and looked at each other.

"Clay what's the matter?" Kimiko asked while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just that the only time I ever met them was when a was a baby. While I was juggling pigs Uncle Jack shouted ghost and sprayed green goo all over me. It took weeks to get that stuff off of me. After that he was banned from the family farm since some of the goo got on the livestock and scared them to death."

Clay gave a small shudder before the door opened to reveal a teenage boy with dark hair and blue eyes. He was one of the scrawniest things they ever saw, but he looked cheerful. Danny took one good look at them before a huge man came through the door knocking the poor boy over. When the door opened they couldn't understand how these people could be related to Clay, but when the man came out they understood perfectly. The man in short was huge. And they thought clay was big for his age.

"Clay! Is that you? Man you've grown." A small groan was heard underneath him and he looked down to find Danny flat on his back holding his head. "Danny stop playing around on the floor and say hello to you cousin from Texas." Jack motion for them to come in and turned around just as Danny was getting up and knock him to the ground again.

Three other teenagers who had been watching the whole exchange rushed to help him up. One was a girl who appeared older than the other three and had red, on the verge of orange, hair. The one who was putting the most effort into getting the dazed Danny up was a girl wearing almost all black with the occasional purple and green. She looked about Danny's age. The last one was an African-American boy who wore glasses and a red cap who had gadgets sticking out the back of his backpack.

"Next time, you get the door Jazz. That is the last time I get knock down." Suddenly he looked up as if the guest appeared out of thin air. The exchanged looks each one looking at each person like they weren't quite sure what to make of the current situation. Finally, Danny decided to break the tension and held out his hand.

"Hi! I'm Danny"

* * *

Finally! I can continue this story! CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! Okay, just to let you know I might have a hard time trying to update regularly. I promise though that I won't wait a whole year then update. By then I probably won't be enthusiastic about it. Whatdya think about Clay and the Fentons being related. Okay so you know the drill. Constructive criticism only. I throw away flames. And also don't be afraid to point out things that need to be changed. And give me lots of reviews.

Note: My spring break sucks!

This chapter is dedicated to my grandpa who died on my mom's birthday. Ionic someone dies on the day we're celebrating life.


End file.
